


Does he smile like I do?

by Oliver_writes_stuff



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Stagedorks, boyf riends - Freeform, im soft, joe iconis if you're reading this then make this canon you coward, poly boyf riends and stagedorks, so its apparently national kissing day in America and I decided we needed this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver_writes_stuff/pseuds/Oliver_writes_stuff
Summary: When he kisses Christine, it's like he's a kid at theatre camp kissing his crush behind the trees.When Jeremy gets to kiss Michael, it's always warm, always soft, always relaxing.This has been Un-Beta'd, so I may re-write it





	Does he smile like I do?

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank the salad bar chat for this. They didn't inspire it I just wanted to thank them.
> 
> The title isn't the best, but 'In the Middle' by Dodie seems to be a good choice of song for a fic like this.

When he kisses Christine, it's like he's a kid at theatre camp kissing his crush behind the trees. It's cheesy, sweet and uplifting. They are more likely to kiss when they see each other after a while of being apart, though it's usually just a chaste peck than anything big, with Jeremy weaving an arm over her shoulder, Christine's hand finding the dip in his waist and parking her hand there, the two of them walking side by side seamlessly, steps in sync as they surprise their friends by weaving through large crowds without letting go of each others side. 

For the two of them, kissing is a casual show of affection; a kiss grounds them, reminds them that they're here. They kiss differently when they're playing characters on stage, it's almost cold; they don't want to kiss properly, fearful they'd push themselves out of character. When they finish a scene and exit the stage, a small congratulations kiss is always shared. It's a little deeper, but nothing too risqué. They save the deeper stuff for dates, closing the distance in the back of a cinema, hoping the Ferris wheel they're riding will stay at the top for a little longer as they have a fairground and the setting sun for a backdrop. 

When Jeremy gets to kiss Michael, it's always warm, always soft, always relaxing.

Their first real kiss, without weed, was encouraged by Christine when she admitted to her boyfriend that she wanted to be able to see other people, and that he should be allowed to do the same. She'd been the one to help him work though his emotions towards his player one, been the one to let him know that if his teenage heart had room to love two people, then he should be free to do so. She was on a date with a girl from a neighbouring town when she texted him, telling him to make a move, or she'd do it for him. He didn't want to know how that'd work, so he spilled his guts to Michael, poured every emotion he felt towards his friend of twelve years into his words, and waited for a response.

"So, does this mean I can kiss you?"

His yes was a slow kiss, butterflies filling his stomach, one hand resting on his best friends blushing cheek, the other holding onto his hip. It was different from the kisses he shared with Christine, but that was a good thing; if they kissed the same, then they might not have felt special. 

Michael likes to smile when he kisses, he likes to hum songs, act cheeky, whisper silly thoughts as Jeremy wonders how he was able to be so lucky as to have both an amazing girlfriend, and, when he musters the courage to finally ask, an amazing boyfriend too. They don't really publicise their relationship, so if they aren't kissing in their houses, it's usually a kiss on Michaels cheek as he drives, a slow and deep display of emotions as they attempt to share a swing at night, a secret moment as the taller of the two is dragged to the costume closet as he attempts to run tech for the next show and "Jeremy I will audition for the next show if you stop kissing me so I can get back to work!"

When they all hang out, which at this point isn't too rare, things get beautifully chaotic. 

Michael and Christine aren't dating, but that doesn't mean they don't kiss. It's platonic, dramatic and always hilarious; he dips her dramatically and goes full force, she attempts to hang off the bed of whoever's house they're staying at, hoping to "Spider-Man this bitch!" as Michael lays down on his stomach, laughing till his cheeks are sore and his stomach hurts. He always grabs her hand from a distance and kisses the knuckles, like she's a princess at a ball and he's the fair and handsome prince. 

They haven't mastered the art of three people trying to kiss at once, but when they all melt into a puddle of hugs, they like to shower Jeremy with affection. They take turns being over the top, pretending to fight for his affections like two knights battling it out for the fair maiden.

They leave him stunned one day when they kiss him on either cheek together, both taking a side as they walk him down the school hallway to the cafeteria. 

Jeremy knows he's lucked out when it comes to them, and as he gives them each a kiss, not feeling so worried anymore. 

They feel at ease.


End file.
